


you belong to me

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	you belong to me

松本润头一次注意到樱井翔这个人的时候，刚跟他的前任分手三天。

分手的缘由其实很简单，那天晚上两个人待在他的公寓里，松本润接到了远在千里之外的东京自家老爷子打过来的电话，要求他回去给他后妈过生日。他一时没想起来是姓神田那个还是姓渡边那个，甚至也没想起来老爷子是什么时候再婚的。老爷子倒是难得的跟他多说两句话，后妈姓佐藤，今年刚大学毕业，怀孕四个月了，领证不久还没摆酒，正好松本润这次回来就一起办了结婚宴席，也能趁着这个机会给松本润介绍未来伴侣，跑不了是某某财团某某大臣的小姐。

松本润摔了电话差点把他回家前在酒馆里面喝的那杯薄荷酒呕出来，他很喜欢的一家餐厅的厨师交往刚满4个月的西班牙男朋友跑前跑后的替他倒水拍背，松本润却把盛着热水的玻璃被摔碎在卫生间，只送给了对方一个字。

滚。

宿醉的感觉当然不好，再加上松本润在家里窝了一整天都没吃饭，第2天晚上就开始隐隐约约的胃疼，缩在被窝里听着外面的雨声的时候，松本润有点后悔摔了杯子。

主厨是个很不错的男朋友，温柔体贴又风趣幽默，还有这种欧美人恰到好处的独立和彼此空间，和他在一起的这四个月松本润过得挺开心自在，要不是老爷子那通不合实际的电话和那四个月的孕期，说不定他们还能交往的时间久一点。

久一点也久不过半年，从松本润交往第一个对象开始就是这样，他总是很热情的开始，然后很冷淡的结束，长情不了。

松本润半梦半醒地把自己窝在冰冷的被窝里，有点怀念小时候生病的时候守在他床边握着他的手的来自母亲的温暖。他十岁的时候母亲就因病去世了，病床前只有他一个人守着，赶到医院去的他父亲身上，甚至还沾染着一股很甜腻的香水味道。也是从那时候起他就开始被送到国外念书，不知道是老爷子看到他就会想起他过世的母亲，还是实在觉得他儿子看他的眼神过于凉薄。

松本润也习惯这样一个人过日子的生活，对他来讲这个世界就是这样冷冰冰的，即便这个被窝当中还有另一个人的时候——虽然这个人换来换去——可惜他也没有真正的觉得温暖过。

不过都是自欺欺人罢了。

自愈能力已经达到满级的松本润有恃无恐的在公寓里窝了三天之后满血复活，早晨起来很有闲情雅致的给自己煮了牛奶煎了蛋做了三明治，顺手收拾了前任的东西丢进楼下垃圾桶，拍拍手一身轻松的去学校上课。

他请假空了三天课，但其实今天根本没有他的课，于是他在教学楼里瞎溜达，打算随便去旁听一节课打发时间。

他就是在这样的一个清晨，第一次见到樱井教授的。

X大的学费令人望而止步，入学更是跟推荐信强制挂钩，奖学金也显得杯水车薪，因此并不是外国人来留学首选的学校，松本润在这学校里待到第3年连个亚洲人面孔都不太常见，更何况是老师了。

用一句既言情又矫情的形容来讲。

是一个阳光正好的时刻。

樱井翔穿了一身浅色的西装，是很浅的灰色条纹，里面穿着衬衣和同色的马甲，每一颗扣子都扣得一丝不苟。黑色的头发梳在脑后露出光洁的额头来，一双眼睛很圆却显得很凌厉，自我介绍完之后抬起手臂轻轻推了推架在鼻子上的金色镜框。

神态和肢体动作一眼就看得出是常年生活在日本国内的人，口音却半点都不带别扭的日语腔调，语速稍快，口齿清楚且很引人入胜。

松本润就这么认认真真地坐在最后一排旁听了一个小时的课程。

当然他的注意力半点都没放在授课内容上，樱井翔的身高不算高但身材比例很好，双腿笔直纤瘦，上身却很有极有力量感，稍微弯下腰撑起身体的时候能看得出他西装之下的手臂肌肉线条流畅。

松本润想，空窗期三天已经挺足够缅怀上一段感情，走入下一段感情了。

当面要老师的信息显得有点蠢，松本润当天就拿到了樱井翔的履历。

30岁，未婚，是日本国内某知名大学的副教授，本科和博士都是在X大念的，去年秋初来X大进行学术交流，为期两年。没什么负面消息，传绯闻的对象都是某某主播，某某家小姐，统共也就这两三人，但最后都被证明是捕风捉影，中规中矩极了。来交流也有老师学生追求，只不过都被礼貌拒绝，在学校出了名的正经，酒吧都很少去。唯一公开的前任是同校师妹，大学开始交往了五六年和平分手，对方现在都是两个孩子的母亲了，简直是教科书级别的官二代正面形象。

哦，差点落了最重要的一条，樱井大臣的长子。

松本润的目光在樱井翔履历的这一条上来回浏览，然后想想樱井翔身上剪裁合体扣子扣得一丝不苟的西装，还有他那副金丝框架的眼镜，当然还有他下课时装作无意从樱井翔身边路过的时候传来的夹杂着烟草味的香水气息。

正经人？

他倒想赌一把，这是同道中人。

赌错了？嘛，推倒古板守礼的现传教士，听起来不也挺有意思的嘛。

坚定了自己想法的松本润就飞快的开始了实践想法的行动，在他遇见樱井翔的第3天的早晨，他再次出现在了樱井翔的教室当中，这次一起出现的还有摆在樱井翔的讲台上的一大束娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。

得到的是一个非常礼貌又疏离的拒绝，却很给他留情面。

樱井翔当着众人的面把玫瑰花放到一边，一如往常带着面具一般的微笑的地举起左手的中指上的戒指，感谢了送玫瑰花的人。

然后课堂上的其他人都下课离开之后走到了松本润的面前，把玫瑰花束上面插着的卡片放在松本润面前，上面写着松本润的电话号码和公寓住址。

“松本同学，如果你喜欢我的课程，欢迎你来旁听。”

松本润想，这个男人说日语比他说英文还要好听。

“你怎么知道是我？”

松本润穿着一条紧身的牛仔裤，抬起腿来把脚搭在前桌上，一副玩世不恭的模样。

樱井翔的脸上表情未有半点松动，依然带着那副礼貌的微笑。

“我的课一直是满勤，35个人，多一个人很明显，况且……亚洲人在学校里很显眼。”

松本润对这样的答案并不满意，他站起身来平视着樱井翔，握住对方的左手取下中指上的那枚戒指，在樱井翔的眼前晃了晃。

“我可没听说过樱井大臣的长子订婚的事情。”

而樱井翔只是从他手里接回戒指，重新戴在了中指上，语气依旧平缓而温和。

“出门在外，总得有点无声拒绝的道具在。”

“玫瑰花记得带走，漂亮的花无人欣赏多可惜。”

松本润有一张遗传自母亲的足够漂亮的脸，亚洲人的身形不如欧美人高大宽阔，但他生得细腰长腿，浓眉大眼精致五官配上巴掌脸，这让他在情场里一贯无往不利，追他的人从这里能排回到东京去。而他也挑剔，平常人也入不了他的眼睛，会在分手上拖拖拉拉的人更不行，他怕麻烦。

所以在恋爱这件事情上，他常是一拍即合。

总之这样不留余地拒绝他的，樱井副教授是头一个。

纨绔富二代有什么典型特征呢，想得到手的东西非得拿到手才肯罢休。

而现在，本来应该烦恼着自家亲爹后妈未出世的财产争夺者以及未来伴侣事情的松本润，所有的心神都放在了追求樱井翔这件事情上。

一大束玫瑰花被人家说可惜，松本润就查了樱井翔的公室，每天不重样的让人送一枝花到他的办公桌上，花瓶是他亲自去挑的，烧的湛蓝的琉璃反正他很喜欢。

只要他没课的时候，就会坐在樱井翔的课堂的第一排听课，但凡有回答问题的环节比人家真上课的同学都积极，久而久之，樱井翔提问的时候，所有人都先看松本润。

这下子，X大整个学校都知道有个大三的漂亮男孩子在追求樱井副教授，而樱井副教授不为所动的故事了。

学校里面的年轻学生们总是爱听浪漫的故事，因此对于松本润的行为万分支持，甚至时不时的向松本润汇报樱井翔的行踪，跟他说加油。连跟樱井翔同一院系的老教授都开玩笑跟樱井翔讲，这么漂亮的男孩子一颗真心扑过来，怎么能忍得住不答应呢？

松本润还通过其他学生得到了樱井翔的工作手机号码，在这件事情上松本润倒没有做的很积极，顶多两三天给他发一条信息，信息内容也无非是今天下雨了今天天气很好吃了什么东西看到来什么东西发生了什么有趣的事件。

在初冬气温骤降的某一天中午里，松本润穿着风衣站在教学楼前思考着午餐吃什么的时候，收到了他发送短信这几个月来的第一条回复。

——学校向东两个街区有一家日本料理店今天开门，我们谈一谈，pm5:30，不见不散。

其实松本润没想到樱井翔会给他回复信息，他没有什么追求别人的经验，对樱井翔可以称得上是死缠烂打了。但就是在这个死缠烂打的过程中，他发现自己对这件事情还挺上心的。给樱井翔的信息总是斟酌了又斟酌才会发出去，可是生活里一遇到什么有意思的事情就会下意识的想掏出手机来给樱井翔发信息。去樱井翔的课堂上上课的座位从第一排挪到了最后一排，好像比起回应，他更想坐在那里安安静静的看着樱井翔，对方总是一身剪裁合体的三件式西装，讲课的语气平缓让人忍不住想要继续听下去。明明坐到了最后一排，每次去上他课的时候，却从头到脚要花上几个小时的时间来挑选衣服搭配和香水。

松本润隐隐约约的意识到了这件事情有点糟糕。

他想要叫停，可又忍不住地想，反正樱井翔又没有回应他，他就这么偷偷摸摸的继续下去也没什么大不了。

可现在樱井翔主动约他见面了，所以也许今天他就会得到一个结局，松本润心里有些慌张，却又隐忍不住内心最深处的那一抹期待。

樱井翔今天没穿西装，衬衣外面是一件牛角扣的大衣，大衣脱下来挂在一边里面是一件深蓝色的毛衣背心，刚装修好的店里有股淡淡的味道，松本润坐在桌子对面更多闻到的却是来自樱井翔身上香水的味道。

他不动声色的拽了拽自己的裤子，隐藏着自己的紧张。

但坐在他对面的樱井翔看起来却一如既往的淡然，松本润的心忍不住地向下沉，他想他已经猜到对方要讲什么了。他想安慰自己，不过就是一次难得的追求失败的体验，空窗期要不了三天他就能再找一个对象。

可是心里的失落是没办法骗得了人的。

松本润把沾了芥末的三文鱼寿司塞进嘴里，被呛得咳嗽起来，手边就推过来一杯温热的大麦茶。

“松本同学，旁听课交上来的论文我有看过，写的不错。”

松本润把自己藏在古朴的茶杯里，低着头装作毫不在意的嗯了一声，接着就被樱井翔说的下一句话提起了所有心神。

“你发给我的短信，我也有读过。”

在他的心还来不及雀跃的时候，一盆凉水就迎面泼下。

“能作为松本同学倾诉的对象我很开心，但你不必在我身上浪费时间了，我们不合适的。”

松本润想问哪里不合适，为什么不合适，又觉得自己这样咄咄逼人的询问太不符合自己以往的形象，话在嘴边半天都没能说得出口，好在樱井翔不是落人情面的人，也只是安静的在一旁吃着寿司。

一顿沉默的有些尴尬的下午饭吃完之后，外面已经淅淅沥沥的下起了雨，松本润有些自嘲的笑这雨倒是挺符合他的心境的，干脆淋着雨回住处去借着生病的由头在家里再窝上三天好了。

帐是樱井翔结的，两个人走到餐厅门口的时候，松本润的手里被塞了一把蓝色格纹的伞。

“我家在这附近，这把伞借给松本同学吧……”

“我哪里不够好？”

松本润直视着樱井翔那一双圆滚滚的眼睛，终究是没忍住把这句话问了出口，他捕捉到了樱井翔眼神里片刻的慌乱，但很快归于平静，险些让他以为这只是他的错觉。

“你很好，我说了，我和松本同学不合适，是我的问题。”

这种用最后的力气打出一拳却打在了棉花上的感觉很不好受，松本润有些生气，为自己把这句话问了出口，因为樱井翔这样敷衍的回答，他撑着伞气鼓鼓地走进了雨里，打定主意把这一段荒唐的追求丢在脑后再也想不起来。

所以他看不到朦胧的雨雾当中，注视着他的背影的樱井翔眼底的温柔和犹豫。

一进入12月松本润就接到了无数个来自他父亲秘书的电话，中心主旨只有一个，催他回家。他错过了他父亲的婚礼，而现在他继母的肚子已经8个月大了，他父亲叮嘱他圣诞节务必要回家一起吃顿饭。而这一次老爷子的态度相当的强硬，如果松本润不听话回来，那书也不要念了，他会找人请他回来。

松本润的感情空窗期持续的比他自己想象的要久，即便他在酒吧或者哪里有看对眼的对象，也总在临门一脚之前想起樱井翔微笑着看上他的脸，心里就一阵烦躁的只能作罢。于是挂了秘书的又一通最后通牒的电话之后，松本润选择了一个人在酒吧里喝闷酒，喝的迷迷糊糊之后又漫无目的的在大街上乱走，直到天气突变雨滴越来越密集，意识到的时候他已经走到了上次和樱井翔一起吃饭的日本料理店门口。

这样的时间饭店当然已经关了门，松本润站在房檐下看着外面的大雨再看着这紧闭的大门和上面停止营业的牌子，很是生气的朝着一边的墙面踢了一脚。

酒鬼的脑回路总是异于常人，松本润这会儿其实也没完全喝醉，大脑尚且清楚，但是人在半醉不醉的时候总会有点儿借酒装疯的意思。他猛地想起来，上次一起来吃饭的时候樱井翔说过他家里离这里很近，于是他掏出自己的手机来给樱井翔发短信。

——外面在下大雨。

——很冷。

——我在日料店门口。

……

像是为自己之前发短信时的小心翼翼找回场子一样，松本润的每一条短信都很短，但断断续续的发了十几条出去。然后他也不管自己身上这件风衣价值几何，一屁股坐在了湿漉漉的地板上缩成一团，看着外面的雨势。

他会来找我吗？

不会来吗？

也许联系方式都早已经被他拖进黑名单了吧？

可是身为老师总要有点为人师表的责任心吧？

松本润浑身上下都湿透了，在这样的天气里淋雨可不是件轻松的事情，他已经忍不住地瑟缩起来，那点酒意也完全被寒冷驱散了，但他就是倔强的不肯离开这个地方，把自己缩成一团也不知道在等什么的在这里等着。

他听见一声由远及近很急促的脚步声，樱井翔这一次没有穿西装，他裹了一件黑色的大衣，撑着花纹跟借给自己那柄一模一样的蓝色格纹的雨伞，雨伞偏向左边撑着，右半个身体都被淋湿了。

左臂上搭着一条毛毯。

温热的毛毯裹在松本润身体上的时候，那股彻骨的寒冷似乎被有效的驱散了，松本润也不管自己此刻身上湿乎乎的，下意识的抬起手臂抱住了樱井翔，把下巴搭在对方的肩膀上，语气柔软的像是带了哭腔。

“我等你好久好久了。”

直到被樱井翔牵着手走过了一个街区进了樱井翔的公寓，松本润才觉得冷静了一些，他牵着樱井翔温热的手掌不愿意放开，也不管自己身上衣服又湿又沾了泥土，好在樱井翔看起来也并不介意，让他直接坐在了铺着柔软毛毯的沙发上。

“天气这么冷又下着雨，在外面生病了怎么办？喝杯热茶，去洗个热水澡，别真的感冒了。”

一只手被他牵着，另一只手樱井翔就拿着毛毯轻轻地擦着松本润头发上的水珠，语气听起来和平日里跟他说话没什么不同。

松本润有些委屈巴巴的抬起头来，努力的想要装作一副凶狠的样子。

“樱井翔，你别想敷衍我，就算你要拒绝我，你要给我一个能说服我的理由。”

站在他面前，总是一副平淡如水的样子的男人，第一次叹了口气，露出了一个有些无奈的表情来。

“你去洗个热水澡，换身衣服，我跟你说。”

松本润被他哄进浴室里的时候还在想，自己简直是全天下最悲惨的人了，为了要一个被拒绝的理由，居然还要演这么一出苦情戏又是淋雨又是要威胁感冒生病的。

樱井翔浴室里的香薰灯味道很不错，松本润心情忐忑，却也还是老老实实地泡了个热水澡，换上了樱井翔给他拿的厚睡衣，这才又重新回到了客厅当中。

樱井翔的住处和他想象的差别不大，这个两层的独栋公寓装修的很简洁，但也有不少看起来用了心思摆放在这里的饰品，他猜测着这里应该是樱井翔在X大读书的时候就置办下的住处。这不奇怪，他来这里读书的时候，家里也在这里给他买了房产。

樱井翔给他煮了姜茶，味道并不好喝，但是松本润还是捏着鼻子乖巧地喝了一大杯。

等他把杯子重新放回到陶瓷盘子当中，站在他面前一直显得很冷静的樱井翔，却看起来有些紧绷，松本润不明所以的眨眨眼睛，自己才是那个要背叛出局的人，为什么樱井翔看起来比他还要紧张？

“你跟我来。”

松本润不知道为什么拒绝自己的理由要去地下室看，但还是沉默着跟着樱井翔进了地下室，走过几步长的走廊之后有一扇关着的红色大门，是密码锁，看着樱井翔把大拇指贴在指纹识别屏上的时候，松本润突然意识到自己可能要接近这个人隐秘的另外一面。

樱井翔示意他先进去，然后并没有关上这扇红色的门。

松本润刚走了一步，就因为惊讶而在柔软的地毯上停住了脚步。

地下室的装修看起来比一楼客厅和浴室都要旧不少，但整个地下室都铺着异常柔软的毛毯，宽敞的空间正中央放着一张很宽大的双人床，顺着视线向上，双人床之上是一面圆形的镜子，而房间的左侧有一面顶着墙很大的红木柜子。如果这还不能看出什么的话，房间右侧从天花板向下垂下的绳索，挂在墙面上的皮鞭……松本润不是什么都不知道的小处男，相反作为久经情场的人，他知道这是些什么东西，也就猜得到柜子里放着的是些什么东西。

地下室里比上面还要温暖，松本润穿着睡衣站在毛毯上，觉得自己身体里的温度也渐渐升高起来。

“所以这就是你拒绝我的理由？”

樱井翔看起来都不打算走进这间房间，靠在门边点了点头。

“今天天已经晚了，二楼有客房，你可以睡一觉，明天天气晴朗了再回住处。”

松本润转过身来，踩着地毯一步一步地走到樱井翔面前，在对方准备侧过身让他走出去的时候，弯下腰把脚上的拖鞋脱掉放到门边。

“我猜，这里本来是不能穿鞋进来的吧？”

樱井翔脸上难得出现的惊愕的表情取悦了松本润。

他抬起双臂揽住樱井翔的脖颈，吻在对方柔软的嘴唇上。

“不试试，你怎么知道我不能接受呢？”

良久的沉默之后，松本润猝不及防地被樱井翔拦腰抱起来，腰背接触到柔软的床垫上的那一刻，松本润弯起了眉眼。

他对这些东西只是听过看过，完全没有任何可靠的经验，但是他愿意把自己交给樱井翔，并且相信对方不会真的伤害到他。

“松……”

白皙纤细的食指抵在樱井翔的嘴唇上。

“叫我润。”

“润……”

他听过这个低沉的嗓音讲课本上刻板的知识，也听过这个嗓音暂时某位同学在课堂上给出的答案，可没有哪一次。有这个嗓音呼唤他的名字的时候听起来这样迷人。

他们交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。

“你现在还打算拒绝我吗？”

樱井翔火热的身体压在他的身体上，他现在有掌扣在樱井翔的手臂上，曾经想象中的坚实肌肉就被他捏在手里，松本润很满意。

“那么润，现在答应当你的男朋友还来得及吗？”

松本润故意伸出舌尖来轻轻舔了舔松樱井翔的喉结。

“想后悔可没门了。”

他看到樱井翔的瞳仁颜色愈加深厚，倒映着他自己的脸，说话的嗓音也愈加低沉。

“润，第一次的话……”

松本润打断了对方的话。

“樱井翔，我可不是什么纯情小处男，别小瞧别人……”

听起来像是有些赌气的话，但松本润的语气骤然认真起来。

“给我看真实的你，毫无隐藏的，我喜欢的人，不需要在我面前遮掩任何东西。”

可能这世间都不会有比这更加浪漫的告白了。

樱井翔低下头，把一个温柔的吻落在松本润的额头，接着是鼻尖，唇角，他能感觉到胸腔里的心脏剧烈的跳动着，将是第一次触碰到了如此炙热的感情。

“在开始之前，我们需要规定一个安全词。”

“如果你觉得已经到达了无法接受的程度的话，你可以随时说说安全词来，我会立刻结束。”

松本润本来认认真真的听着这些事前说明，却突然感觉到樱井翔的气息离自己更近了，热烈的气息在自己的耳边喷洒着，然后他听见了一声更加低沉的男声。

“我爱你。”

“这就是你的安全词。”

他突然觉得自己可能捕捉到了某些之前被自己遗漏的信息点，但很快他就没有余力去在思考脑海里突然略过的某个想法，樱井翔的吻很快就不再如同刚刚那样温柔，而是如同暴风骤雨一般激烈地落下来。

松本润扬起下巴来，任由自己沉溺入这一场情欲之中。

他过往交往的对象当中不是没有动作会比较粗暴的，而樱井翔现在的动作比起他们来，则称得上温柔了。松本润看过无数次握着笔在电子屏上写写画画的手指，此刻灵活的一颗一颗解开他睡衣的纽扣，带着点薄茧的手在松本润娇嫩白皙的皮肤上缓缓地摩挲着。

松本润被他挑拨起了欲望，难耐的扭动的身体颇为配合的让他脱掉了自己的上衣，樱井翔的手掌箍在他的腰上，似乎对这样纤细柔软的腰身很是满意。

“润，你真好看。”

被喜欢的人夸奖永远都是令人开心的事情，松本润想抱紧压在自己身上的樱井翔，却被对方推搡着不得不抬起了两条胳膊。松本润不明所以地看着樱井翔，对方脸上带着的微笑却令他感到安心，于是乖巧的自己戴上了眼罩。

失去视觉之后的吻更能让他感受到樱井翔的存在感，鼻息之间仿佛都是对方霸道的味道。

两只手腕都被樱井翔握住，然后并在了一起，松本润能感觉到的只有丝滑的像是丝带一样的东西缠住了他的手腕然后绑在了床头。

这样松本润的上半身都被束缚住了，也没办法自己摘下眼罩来，第一次体验这样的感觉反而刺激到了松本润的触觉，他现在能感觉到，樱井翔重复着之前的动作手指在他的胸腹上婆娑的时候，带来的感觉已经比刚刚要强烈的多。

让他忍不住挺起腰来想要得到更多的抚慰。

樱井翔也的确没有让他等待太久，拽了拽绑在床头的绳子确保松本润无法挣脱之后，樱井翔扯掉了松本润的睡裤，隔着内裤揉捏松本润已经微微挺起的性器，满意的听到松本润发出了一点呻吟声来。

而这样的呻吟声，随着樱井翔褪下松本润的内裤放肆地揉捏着他的性器而愈加的黏腻。仅仅这样还不够，樱井翔跪坐在松本润的两腿之间，低头含住了他的性器，舌尖富有技巧的舔舐着敏感的龟头，一下一下的吸允着，被绑住了手臂的松本润只能难耐的左右摇晃着头部，呻吟声愈加甜腻腻。

他前面在床上没怎么伺候过别人，被人口交的时候倒是多，可没谁能让樱井翔这样让他几下子就来了感觉，身体上的血液都仿佛在往下腹部流淌。

在没遇见樱井翔之前，他觉得上床这种事情跟谁都没什么区别，只要对方长得好看，身材好，技术也不错就是件挺享受的事情。

可樱井翔带给他的感觉，的的确确和别人完全不一样。

“翔……翔桑……”

绕是松本润在情事上并不缺乏经验，但他毕竟空窗了有一段时间，樱井翔一边吸允着他的性器还一边肆意的揉捏着他大腿之间娇嫩的肌肤，随着他越来越动情，樱井翔的手指就沾了润滑液开始向后穴里深入，前后这样这样的刺激实在让人难以承受，松本润双腿努力的想要合起来自己磨蹭得到更多的慰藉，又舍不得樱井翔温热的口腔，喊他名字的语气里都多了几分请求。

似乎是已经得到了满意的成果，樱井翔松开了松本润的性器，手掌也从他的大腿内侧挪开，刹那间有些冰冷的空气让松本润瑟缩了一下。

“润，别着急，我们才刚刚开始而已。”

松本润已经被开拓的差不多的后穴一张一合着，把被挤进去的润滑液一点点挤出来，樱井翔挑了一根不算粗的按摩棒，顶着松本润的后穴，一鼓作气地推进去。

“呜………”

身体突然的被进入，松本润僵直着身体发出了一声呜咽，虽然他现在什么都看不到，但身体里传来的温度也能够让他明白，这并不是樱井翔贯穿了他的身体，被插进来的是一根冷冰冰的按摩棒。

“翔桑……我想要……”

这次被食指抵住嘴唇的是松本润。

樱井翔跟他说话的语气就像是哄小孩一样。

“润，还没到那一步呢。”

可是松本润已经管不了那么多了，他想要樱井翔火热的性器插入到他的身体里艹他，让他感受到来自樱井翔的温度，这样才能让他觉得自己被他抱着，才觉得安心。

“我不要……我……”

樱井翔的语气猛地凉下来。

“润，不听话的小孩是要有惩罚的。”

松本润心里一惊，委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，却乖乖的没有再说什么。

樱井翔并没有急着打开按摩棒，他试着当外拽出来一些又推进去，像是想要找到一个合适的位置。接着松本润能够感觉到对方离开了床，这让他觉得有些慌乱，下意识的抬起手臂想要去触碰对方，刚抬起了一点点就被丝带限制住了动作。

好在樱井翔很快就重新回到了床上。

“把腿打开，抬起来，夹紧按摩棒不许掉出来。”

怕樱井翔再离开，也怕他嘴里说着的的惩罚，松本润努力的夹紧了后穴，费力的抬起双腿又分开了一些，可腿刚打开一些就能感觉到按摩棒稍微向外了一点，松本润咬着嘴唇夹紧了大腿根，怎么也没办法同时满足两个要求。

“做不到的话应该怎么办？”

松本润吸了吸鼻子，他看不到樱井翔的表情，只好通过语气来判断对方的心情。

“翔桑……帮帮我……我不行……”

啪

一巴掌干脆利落的打在了松本润的屁股上。

“这是做不到的态度吗？”

樱井翔的语气让松本润觉得很委屈，可他又怕樱井翔生气结束这场情事，从樱井翔想把他带回公寓到现在，对方并没有说过诸如喜欢好感这样的词，松本润有点难过的想，自己只是一个能够接受他的秘密陪他上床的人而已。如果连这点价值都没有的话，那他的喜欢就一文不值了。

松本润吸了吸鼻子不想让自己哭出来，说话的语调里却还是不由自主地带了点哭腔。

“樱井先生，对……对不起……我做不到，请你帮帮我。”

［樱井先生］是学校里学生们称呼樱井翔的叫法。

下一秒，松本润就感觉到樱井翔摁着他的双腿整个分开来，接着把因为这个动作而向外挤出来一些的按摩棒再次推进去。

但并不是到此就结束了，樱井翔手里好像还拿着什么别的东西，松本润还没感知到那是什么东西的时候，樱井翔的手掌再次扣在了他的腰上。

这次他知道是什么东西了。

樱井翔手上拿着绳子，先绕过了松本润柔软的腰肢，稍微的紧了紧，就能感觉到绳子勒在皮肤上的紧绷感。再接着在小腹上交叉，靠在大腿内侧绕道后面，穿过后腰上的绳子重新拉到前面来，在敏感的性器下系一个粗糙的结，然后向上，也记在松本润的手腕上。这完完全全限制了松本润的动作，让他只能大张着双腿，而且稍微的动一下，绳结就会在松本润敏感娇嫩的大腿之间磨蹭。

松本润还没来得及适应，樱井翔就打开了按摩棒的开关。

“啊啊……”

猝不及防从后穴里传来的震动让松本润惊叫出声，按摩棒被一口气开到了最大，松本润扭动着身体下意识的把它向外挤了一些。

这次屁股上又挨了一下。

但不再是樱井翔的巴掌，而是剪成条状的皮革竖成的鞭子，其实并没有巴掌打上去疼，只是皮鞭冰凉凉的，尾部又并不规则在皮肤上蹭过去很痒，才一时让人受不了。

松本润射了，大腿颤颤巍巍的，浓稠的精液糊在他的两腿之间，绳结蹭在敏感的性器根部，每一下都让他恨不得丢盔弃甲。

这让他觉得很羞耻，努力想蜷缩着身体不想让樱井翔看到这样的他，平日里他在情事里并不会这样的难以自抑，他很怕自己这样会被樱井翔嫌弃。

但是樱井翔什么都没说。

很快，松本润就感觉到樱井翔握住了他的脚腕，在他期待着对方的进一步动作的时候，却感觉到樱井翔是替他穿上了内裤。

就穿在按摩棒和绳子，还有乱七八糟的体液外面。

这下子按摩棒就被彻底顶进了身体里。

刚刚高潮过的身体异常的敏感，每一下的刺激都让松本润难以承受，可他现在看不到也摸不到樱井翔，只好靠说话来让自己分散注意力。

“樱井先生……”

“翔桑……”

没有回应。

“樱井翔！”

“樱井翔你这个混蛋！”

但不论他说什么，整个房间里空空荡荡的只有他自己说话的回音。

松本润又委屈又害怕，他怕樱井翔不满意他的表现不要他了，后穴里的按摩棒却半点都不肯停歇的刺激着他的敏感点。

他想起他们之间的安全词，只要他说了，就可以结束了。

可他不敢说，也不舍得说。

樱井翔为什么用这样一句话当作安全词呢，是不是想要嘲讽他的喜欢呢？

松本润终究是忍不住哭了，他被束缚着身体，带着眼罩，在一个完全陌生的空间里大张着双腿插着按摩棒，听起来愚蠢又可怜。他明明可以潇洒的随便答应谁的追求，在床上随便应付下别人，理也不理家里的老爷子，大不了财产也不要了反正他有母亲留给自己的基金，继续做他无法无天的二世祖。

反正也没人会喜欢他，从母亲重病离世之后，他父亲身边的人就换来换去，宁肯陪小情人去约会也不愿意多看他这个儿子一眼。现在老爷子都有了新的小孩，哪里还需要他这个不听话的继承人呢？

可是他就是喜欢樱井翔啊。

喜欢到可以这样不知羞耻的敞开双腿任由他玩弄自己。

自从母亲的葬礼过后，松本润不论面对什么都一次都没有掉过眼泪，哪怕因为不听话被他父亲拿着棒球棍教训都没有。

他想忍住眼泪，但是眼泪就像跟他作对一样不停的往下掉。

就在松本润感觉自己已经快要陷入绝望的时候，他感觉到有温暖源靠近了他，带着一点湿气。

一只温热的手掌轻轻地揉了揉他的头发，接着解开了他身上的绳子，把按摩棒取下来丢在一边，然后解开了他手上的束缚，最后摘掉了他的眼罩。

从黑暗当中重回光明让松本润有若干秒看不清楚眼前的东西，接着映入眼帘的就是带着笑容的樱井翔——但不是惯常那种礼貌又疏离的，樱井翔黑亮的瞳孔里印着他的脸，圆眼睛里满是温柔。他像刚去洗了澡，头发还有点水汽，身上带着柑橘调的沐浴露的味道。

低下头亲了亲他正在流泪的眼睛。

“乖，不哭了。”

他被樱井翔抱在怀里，这是第一次他能从别人身上汲取到温暖。

“抱抱我，翔桑……抱我……”

樱井翔把松本润摁在床上揽住他的腰，将粗粝的性器毫不客气的整个埋进松本润的后穴里。

“快……快点……”

“呜……好舒服……”

他从前是很怕在人前暴露自己真实的情绪的，情事里也是如此，但是现在松本润抱着樱井翔的脖子放肆地呻吟着，双腿夹着他的腰万分配合的扭动着酸软的腰肢。

畅快淋漓的一阵抽插过后，樱井翔射在了松本润的身体里，这会儿松本润已经累的抬起胳膊的力气都没有了。

他任由樱井翔还继续把性器插在后穴里，温柔的亲吻他的眼角眉梢，凑在他的侧颈上舔他的耳朵尖儿。

“润，我爱你。”

松本润下意识的以为樱井翔说了他们约定的安全词，可是安全词是给他准备的，樱井翔突然说这个干什么……

不对……

松本润这才反应过来，脑海里那些隐约浮现出的不太对劲的地方就渐渐的拼凑在一起。

“翔桑，我们是不是之前就见过？”

樱井翔还抱着他，笑起来的时候胸腔的震动让松本润的心尖儿也痒痒的。

“在去年松本财团给继承人举办的，却被继承人搞砸了的生日宴会上。”

他突然想起来，樱井翔的履历上说，他是去年秋初，九月中旬时来X大的。

tbc.


End file.
